Good Goddess Almighty!
by Corran Griffin
Summary: A student from America attending Nekomi Tech gets a wish granted by a goddess. OC alert! Merger of AMG, Tenchi, Kenshin, and probably more as I go along.
1. Chapter 1

Good God(dess) Almighty!

A quasi-SI merger (of sorts) of AMG, Tenchi, and Kenshin (and possibly more)

By Corran Griffin

Disclaimer: None of the animes in this story belong to me. I'm just borrowing ideas and characters. I also don't own the idea of Trinium. That comes from Stargate SG-1

**Story Notes**_ Tenchi will be a complete AU. Most likely the only actual Kenshin character in the story will be Hiko, but that's subject to change at my whim. As for AMG, I'll be using their ideas, but the main stars of AMG will only have supporting roles in my story, if even that much. I'm also making Nekomi Tech somewhat close to Okoyama. Deal with it. I may or may not bring Ranma and Sailor Moon into this story. I haven't really decided yet._

* * *

Chapter One 

Corran was relaxing on a couch in his dorm, his sword resting against his shoulder. It had been a long day. This was it, the end of his first month in Japan. The year before was his last year of high school, and at his master's encouragement (if you could call it that), he'd decided to attend college in Japan. He didn't think it would be that hard, since his master had insisted they only speak Japanese whenever they were training. Anyway, Corran had just finished his first month at Nekomi Tech. Like he suspected, it wasn't anything too difficult, but there was a lot of work. After his classes, Corran had visited the gym and sparred with one of the kendo students there. Now that was a surprise, finding a kendo team at this type of school. Technically, he didn't really practice kendo, but he worked with what he had. After all, even after his refusal to follow through with his style's succession technique, his master still would hate it if Corran's skills got rusty.

That was another thing. Most of the actual techniques in his style couldn't be used in a normal spar, since practically all of them were what Corran liked to call "one hit wonders," meaning each technique could kill an opponent if it connected. Corran didn't like the idea of killing, so he used a sakabatou instead of the normal katana, but even without the use of a katana, the kendo students here just plain weren't good enough to warrant the use of his style's special moves. He had mostly just stuck with traditional battojutsu, which still worked extremely well against the others, most of whom had never seen that style of swordsmanship in real life before. In fact, the kendo team's coaches, frequent spectators at his sparring matches, had taken to calling Corran 'Battousai,' meaning "master of sword drawing," in honor of his knowledge of battojutsu. Much to Corran's chagrin, the name had quickly spread. He was now somewhat famous throughout the school, even being only a freshman. He had a bad feeling that the coaches would be talking to others in their circle, and they would spread the name even farther.

Corran shook his head, which allowed a few strands of his shoulder length auburn hair to fall in front of his blue-gray eyes. He brushed them out of the way. _If those guys want to see a real "Battousai", I should introduce them to master Hiko,_ he thought. _Shishou can still kick my ass all over the place._

That was true enough. Corran knew he himself was competent. Actually, he knew he was better than a lot of the others out there; his style was one of the most powerful forms of swordsmanship in the world, and he had practically mastered it. But Seijuro Hiko, he was simply the best Corran had ever seen, and over the course of his years of training, he had seen quite a bit. If the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu used God-like speed, then Hiko must be a god himself. He was just that damn good. Oh, he well aware of it, too. In addition to being the best swordsman Corran knew, Hiko also had the biggest ego of anyone Corran had ever met.

A sigh escaped Corran as he thought about his master. Hiko had told him that he had nothing else to teach him since he refused to learn the succession technique. However, he said he did have a friend back in Japan who was good with a blade. Actually, his own words were, "No one is as good with a sword as I am, of course, but Katsuhito is decent in his own way." High praise, from Hiko. _I'm glad he also told me about this school. Now I can go to college and find Shishou's old friend at the same time. Let's see, all he told me was his friend's name, Katsuhito Masaki, and that he lived in a shrine around the Okoyama area. Well, that's not too far away from here. I can look for it over the weekend, _Corran thought to himself.

"Now what to do?" he wondered out loud. As if on cue, his stomach rumbled. Corran chuckled to himself. He got up, leaving his sakabatou resting on the couch. The sword was a nice piece of work. Hiko had it commissioned for him once he heard what Corran thought of killing. The blade, while in its sheath now, was made out of some metal called Trinium, which Corran had never heard of before. However, it was extremely durable, and the edge was so sharp it could cut through diamond (a long story). Like all sakabatou, the edge was on the reverse-side of the blade, so it would be impossible to kill without first flipping the blade over. The _tsuka_ was a work of art as well. It was carved from ivory with black handle wrappings, an oriental dragon's head at the end. It actually vaguely resembled Connor Macleod's sword from "Highlander," which Corran and Hiko had watched together after one of their late night sessions.

After leaving his blade on the sofa, Corran made his way over to the refrigerator. Upon opening it, he noticed the lack of anything resembling food. Swearing to himself and making a mental note to go shopping this weekend, he headed to the phone and picked up the phonebook. He spent a few minutes flipping through the restaurant pages before deciding to order okonomiyaki. He picked up the phone and dialed the given number.

"Hello," he heard from the other end, "You've reached the Goddess Relief Office. A representative will be with you in a moment."

Corran heard the phone click at the other end. He stared at the phone with a confused expression, only one thought going through his mind. "Oro?"

He decided it was just his imagination, but he hung the phone back up anyway, thinking, _I'll just give it a few more minutes before I try again._

Corran walked back over and sat down on the couch again. He was just about to turn on the TV when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hello! You're Corran Griffin, right?"

As soon as he heard the voice, he immediately snatched up his sword, spun around, and assumed a battojutsu stance. He relaxed slightly upon seeing who the voice belonged to.

The woman who stood there was maybe a year or two younger then him, and about his height. She had blue hair that hung down in two long pigtails, pink eyes, and two green marks on her forehead. She was wearing flowing robes complete with various accessories. All in all, Corran decided, she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

Corran got even more confused than he already was when the woman blushed slightly. He completely dropped out of his stance then, feeling no hostility around this woman. Quite the opposite, in fact. He suddenly recalled her asking a question, and responded, "Yes, that is my name. Do you mind telling me who you are, what you're doing here, and how you got in?"

The strange woman collected herself and said. "Oh yes, you must be wondering about that. My name is Tsunami, Goddess of Healing, first class second category unlimited. Here's my card. As for what I'm doing here, well, I'm here to grant you a wish."

Tsunami reached into her robes and pulled out a card, which she handed over to Corran. It said pretty much the same thing she told him, but it also had the words "Chousin" and "Goddess Relief Office" on it. Corran just stared at it with a dazed expression.

"A wish, you say?" he finally commented, coming out of his stupor. "That's a good one. I bet master Hiko put you up to this, didn't he? Another one of his crazy jokes. This one's pretty out there, though. How much did he give you to do this, anyway?" Corran questioned her, "And how did he set it up?"

Tsunami looked perplexed. "No, no, you've got it all wrong. I'm a real goddess, and I've been sent to give you a wish!"

Corran decided to play along for the moment. "All right, say I believe you. What kind of wishes can you grant?"

A smile grew on Tsunami's face. Once again, Corran thought about how pretty she was, and once again, she blushed. "Well," she stammered, still blushing a little, "You can wish for almost anything you want, including money, fame, and even the destruction of the world. Of course, people who want to wish for that last thing are screened out and never get a wish to begin with."

Wondering why her face kept getting red, Corran decided to ask her about it. "By the way, your face is all red. Are you sick or something?"

Flushing an even deeper red, Tsunami replied, "Er, no. I'm, uh, authorized to read your mind during the transaction so I can get a better idea of what you wish for." She had seemingly discovered a very interesting spot on the floor and was now looking at it.

Corran still didn't entirely believe her story so far, but he was slowly being won over. He mentally went over what he had been thinking and also blushed slightly when he remembered his thoughts about Tsunami.

"Alright," he eventually said. "So I have a wish, and I can wish for practically anything. I'm still not completely convinced this isn't some elaborate joke, but I'll go with it for now." Tsunami looked a little downcast as he said this. "Okay, let's say, for example, that I wished someone like you would stay with me forever. That sort of wish wouldn't be granted would… it…"

Corran trailed off. Not because he forgot what he was going to say, but because of the spectacle that was now going on in the dorm. Tsunami had started to glow, and was floating off the ground. Non-existent wind seemed to be fluttering her robes around her. She looked at him with blank eyes and in a monotone voice said, "Wish approved."

She floated back to the floor and collapsed slightly, winded. Corran, being the man he was, went over and helped her up. She looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"May I use your phone please?" she asked. Corran just nodded.

Tsunami regained her footing and hurried to the phone. _Oh man,_ thought Corran as he watched her dial a rather long number. _I hope I don't get hit with a huge phone bill for this._ Corran's musings ended when he heard her begin talking.

"Hello, father? Yes, it's about the wish I was sent down to grant… Oh, I see. Alright. Goodbye, father." Tsunami hung up the phone and turned back to Corran with a small smile.

"Well, it seems your wish was approved," she told him.

"Oro?" he replied eloquently.

"Yes, you wished someone like me would stay with you forever. Since no two people are alike, the Ultimate Force took that to mean that I would be the one staying with you. So, I guess we're roommates from now on!" she explained, a cheery smile appearing on her face at the end.

Corran was in a daze. He couldn't believe what had just happened. "Wah… wish… you… me… stay…" He was feeling a little faint. It really wasn't one of Hiko's tricks!

"Yep, that's right!"

"Heh, heh…" Corran looked at Tsunami. _She really does have a beautiful smile,_ was his last stray thought as he succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Well, here it is. The first chapter of my new story. I've wanted to do an AMG-like fic for a while now, and this is what came to mind. I'm sure you can tell by now that the Tenchi part is going to be totally AU, like I stated above. As for making Corran Hiko's student, well, I was debating whether to use Hiko or Ken Masters from Street Fighter. It went back and forth a lot, actually, but I eventually chose Hiko because I've recently started watching my Kenshin DVDs again, and the Hiten Mitsurugi was freshest in my mind. And yes, if you didn't get it, Hiko trained Corran in America. 


	2. Chapter 2

Good God(dess) Almighty!

A quasi-SI merger (of sorts) of AMG, Tenchi, and Kenshin, with elements from Ranma and Sailor Moon

By Corran Griffin

Disclaimer: None of the animes in this story belong to me. I'm just borrowing ideas and characters. I also don't own the idea of Trinium. That comes from Stargate SG-1

**Story Notes**_ Tenchi will be a complete AU. Most likely the only actual Kenshin character in the story will be Hiko, but that's subject to change at my whim. As for AMG, I'll be using their ideas, but the main stars of AMG will only have supporting roles in my story, if even that much. I'm also making Nekomi Tech somewhat close to Okoyama. Deal with it._

_I've decided to add Sailor Moon and Ranma to this. One will be introduced in this chapter, the other in the next. I'll be making Nodoka a bit OOC, so if anyone happens to review this time (somebody please review!) try not to flame me for it. I'm also going to do something a little different then I originally intended with my OC. Parts of that will be seen in this chapter._

* * *

Chapter Two 

_The sky was raining blood. His blade flashed and people died. He remembered one man who got close enough to mark him, a scar running down the side of his left cheek…_

What Corran assumed was a dream abruptly ended. He quickly dismissed it, got to his feet, and noted his location. It seemed someone had laid him down on the couch. He froze as he remembered exactly what had occurred earlier. He glanced around and sure enough, there was the goddess Tsunami kneeling on the floor a few feet away, watching him with a curious expression.

Corran sighed as he tried to work out what to do next. He sat back down on the couch and motioned for Tsunami to join him, which she did.

"Alright," Corran finally said, massaging his temples. "We need to talk about exactly what happened earlier and what's gonna happen now." He shifted his position a little so he was looking at Tsunami. "From what I recall, I made a wish about you staying with me forever, which was apparently granted. Is this all correct so far?"

Tsunami gave him a smile. "Yes," she said while nodding her head.

"Okay, so how precisely does that work? I'm assuming we'll be living together." _My god, already living with a woman, and I'm what? 19 years old? What would Shishou think? On second thought, he'd probably congratulate me._

"Yes, that's right. Also, if you plan on taking any long trips, I should accompany you," Tsunami replied.

Nodding slowly, Corran asked, "What about what you want? What do you think about this whole deal? It can't be easy on you, a goddess, to have to stay with a mortal guy like me."

The goddess in question quickly shook her head. "Oh no, I don't mind. It's perfectly all right with me," she said, while smiling beatifically.

Corran stared blankly at her. _Wow,_ he thought, _she could out-shine a sun with a smile like that. _He shook his head to clear his mind. "In that case," he said, "we're going to need to find a different place to live. They don't allow men and women to live in the same dorm here. Well, I suppose we can deal with that tomorrow. Thankfully nobody knows you're here right now, or we'd be in for it."

Apparently fate had been listening in, because just at that moment, there was a knock on the door, closely followed by its opening. As one, the goddess and swordsman slowly turned their heads towards the door. Corran's eyes widened when he saw who it was. Standing in the doorframe was a man a few years older then Corran, with a close-cropped black haircut and beard. He regarded them with what looked like a regretful expression on his face.

"Corran," he began, "I know you've only been here a month, but you still know the rules. You can't have a woman in here at this time of night."

Corran jumped to his feet while waving his hands in front of him, and in a pleading voice said, "No, no, it's nothing like that, Ryu! We were just talking! It's not like she's living with me or anything heh heh heh," he chuckled nervously.

Ryu, one of the members of the kendo team who Corran sparred with who also happened to be the manager of the dorm, just shook his head. "Sorry Corran, but rules are rules. You're out. You'll have to find a new place to live. I really am sorry about this. Grab what you need now and I'll be sure to send you the rest when you find somewhere to stay."

_Hell,_ Corran thought. _Now what do we do?_ His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Tsunami's voice. "It's alright, sir. We'll be going now."

Corran looked at her incredulously. She just nodded at him. He sighed and dropped his head. "Yeah, yeah, we'll go. I'll give you a call when we settle down somewhere. See ya later, Ryu."

Corran slid his sword into his belt and put on his red leather duster over his jeans and T-shirt. He slipped his shoes on and headed for the door, Tsunami right behind him. As he was about to exit the room, Ryu laid a hand on his shoulder. "Think of it this way," he commented. "At least you're in the company of a beautiful woman. Plus, I'm sure you'll find a better place than this old dump."

Corran nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. There really wasn't all that much room here, anyway." He and Tsunami left the room and headed down the hallway.

They were almost at the exit when they heard Ryu yell, "Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens to any of your things. Just remember to call!" Corran's only response was a casual wave of his hand.

They reached the door, but before they ventured outside, a thought occurred to Corran. "Hey Tsunami. Uh, not that I don't like it or anything, but if you want to blend in here you should probably find something besides your robes to wear."

Tsunami glanced at her clothes. "You're probably right." She began to glow, and pretty soon it got so bright that she couldn't be seen through the light. It died down after a few seconds and she came back into focus, now wearing a long-sleeved light blue shirt and gray pants, along with a darker blue windbreaker. "Is this okay?"

Corran, still semi-blind from Tsunami's impromptu sun impression, looked at her through squinted eyes. "Yeah, you look great! Now let's go find somewhere to live. Hopefully there'll be a place not too far away." He held the door open for Tsunami, never noticing the blush on her cheeks as she walked through.

Once outside the building, Tsunami turned to Corran. "I'm sorry about getting you kicked out of here. I really didn't mean for it to happen," she said sadly.

"Eh, don't worry about it," Corran replied with a negligent wave of his hand. "We would've had to do this tomorrow anyway. I just wonder how the hell Ryu knew to show up then." Realizing it probably wasn't a good idea to swear in the presence of a goddess, Corran added a quick "Sorry."

This time it was Tsunami's turn to reassure him. "Don't worry; a few words like that here and there aren't too bad for a human. Gods and goddesses are the only ones really not supposed to talk like that." The sad look suddenly reappeared on her face. "And about that man showing up, I'm afraid that was my fault, too."

"How so?" was the response.

"Remember when I mentioned the Ultimate Force back in your room? If something tries to split us apart, the Ultimate Force will work to keep us together. It basically helps to reinforce a wish, along with other things. Since your dorm doesn't allow men and women to stay in the same room together, the Ultimate Force came up with a way to get us removed."

"…Okay, I get that. I just wish it could've waited 'till tomorrow morning or something." Corran shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well, I suppose we should start looking for a place to stay. Let's see, where should we go…" Corran was silent for a few moments. "Ah! I know! I have a couple friends who might be able to put us up until we find a more permanent place. Come on, let's go."

He led Tsunami to the dorm's parking area and over to a black Ford Explorer which he had brought with him from the US. He unlocked it and held the passenger door open for Tsunami, who entered the vehicle carefully. After closing the door Corran made his way over to the driver's side, got in, started the car up, and proceeded to head to one of his friend's places.

About 30 minutes later, they were still in the car (now parked) and Corran was using what Tsunami had told him earlier about swearing to his full advantage. They'd visited his friends, who had each informed the couple that they didn't have any room for them. Corran was just about to say "Screw it" and find a hotel when he noticed a woman with dark red hair holding bokken rush by. Intrigued, he looked in the direction she was running and gasped. The woman was heading directly toward what could only be some sort of demon. The thing looked vaguely human, but had dusky gray skin, long black hair, and glowing red eyes. It had claws instead of fingers, and was busy tearing apart a building (which was thankfully abandoned).

In a flash Corran was out the door, shouting "Wait here!" back at Tsunami, in the heat of the moment forgetting she was a goddess. It was just as well, since Tsunami was forbidden from getting involved in this sort of thing unless she was directly attacked or if the demon was one of Hild's from Niflheim (not that Corran knew any of this). Tsunami just sighed, and hurried after him. Even if she couldn't directly help, she could at least be ready to heal him or the unknown woman if they got hurt.

Unfortunately, even using the speed Hiten Mitsurugi practitioners were famous for, he still wasn't fast enough. He reached the creature just in time to see it swat the woman across the street. In her defense, she appeared to know how to use the bokken fairly well (Corran absentmindedly thought he recognized the style from somewhere), however because it was a bokken, it naturally didn't do any damage to the physically stronger demon. He noted the appearance of Tsunami, who said something to the woman as she helped her regain her footing. He stepped out in front of the monster, ready to end its rampage.

"I don't know why you're here, demon," Corran said as he drew his sword and flipped the blade, "but since you're obviously bent on causing death and destruction, it's my duty as heir to the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu to destroy you."

At the mention of the famous style of kenjutsu, the red-haired woman gave a sharp intake of breath. Corran didn't notice this; he was too busy watching the demon, who laughed insanely at his statement.

"Hahahaha! Foolish human, you can't hope to defeat one such as me! What could you possibly do to an Oni?"

So great was it's arrogance that it didn't even bother assuming any sort of defensive stance. _Oh well, _Corran thought. _Just makes it easier. Too bad it won't be around to learn anything from it._

Tapping into his substantial well of ki, Corran practically flew forwards at god-like speed, his body seeming to disappear to outside viewers. As he neared the infernal thing, he shouted his battle cry:

"Ryusousen!"

Corran lit into the demon with numerous cuts faster than the eye could see. Only a few seconds later, he came back into view, sheathing his sword. Behind him, the Oni stood for a moment with an incredulous look on its face, then without warning crumbled into dust. The bokken-wielding woman stared in amazement at the pile of demon dust as Corran made his way over to her and Tsunami, who had helped the lady stand back up. The woman looked to be in her 30s. She was wearing a purple kimono, and Corran instantly noticed that in addition to carrying a bokken, there was a sheathed katana at her waist.

_What the hell! If she had that all along, why didn't she use it against the demon? She had to know it would be more effective. It doesn't make any sense!_

As he reached them, Corran glanced at Tsunami, who nodded, silently informing him that the woman was uninjured. "Hello Miss," he said respectfully. "My name is Corran Griffin. This is Tsunami." He gestured to said goddess. "Are you alright?"

The woman nodded shakily. "Yes, I'm fine. Tsunami-san helped me come back to my senses. I'm Nodoka Saotome; please, call me Nodoka. You are very skilled with the sword, to dispatch the demon so swiftly," she said. Corran blushed at the compliment. "Please tell me, the style you use, is it really the Hiten Mitsurugi?"

"Yes, Miss Nodoka. It was taught to me by my master, Seijuro Hiko. Are you familiar with it?"

"Only through stories. You see, an ancestor of mine married a Hiten Mitsurugi master. She was herself a master of her family's kenjutsu, the Kamiya Kasshin style, which I also practice."

"Kaoru," Corran muttered to himself, a strange look on his face.

"Yes, that's her," Nodoka said, surprised. "How did you know that?"

"I'm not sure," he replied, a little disturbed. "You say you practice the Kamiya Kasshin style as well? That's why you were using a bokken instead of your katana, correct?"

"That's right. The Kamiya Kasshin is all about the 'sword that protects.' We don't use bladed weapons in our style. I only hold on to this one because it's the family honor blade. Anyway, I wish to thank you for stepping in tonight. If not for you, the Oni would most likely have killed me," Nodoka said, bowing first to Corran, then to Tsunami.

"Your thanks are unnecessary. I'm sure you could have escaped if we didn't show up. It's strange, but the demon seemed more intent on property destruction than on killing. Hmm, I wonder why? Ah well, it doesn't matter anymore. It's gone now. Anyway, we should probably be going, Tsunami. We still have to find a place to stay."

Tsunami nodded. She turned to Nodoka. "Remember to get some rest when you get back home. Being thrown into a building takes a lot out of you. You should be fine by tomorrow morning." They both started back off in the direction of their car.

"Wait!" Nodoka called after them.

They turned around and Corran asked curiously, "Yes, Miss Nodoka? What is it?"

"Well, if you need a place to stay for a while, you could always stay at my family's dojo. Right now I'm living there by myself. My husband and son are living at a family friend's dojo, so there's plenty of room," she informed them.

Corran and Tsunami looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. "Well, if you're sure…" he began.

"I am."

"Then it would be an honor to stay at you home. We both thank you." He and Tsunami both bowed.

They led Nodoka back to the Explorer, where she directed them to her place of residence. It wasn't too far away; they arrived after only a few minutes. The house adjacent to the dojo had plenty of empty rooms, so Corran and Tsunami didn't need to share one. They helped Nodoka lay out a futon in each of their rooms. Just before falling asleep, Corran vaguely recalled his ki sensing a small group of people watching him as he was fighting the demon.

* * *

And chapter 2 is now done. I really hope someone decides to review this time. If anyone happens to like my story, I could use a pre-reader. I would be willing to pre-read your stories if you'll do the same for me. 


End file.
